London and Romance
by chermasencullen
Summary: Her junior year abroad in London takes a surprising turn when she falls for British hottie Edward. But Edward's too busy with his pretty girlfriend to notice Bella- even though she's living with him and his family! Can Bella avoid a broken heart?
1. Prologue

**Title: London and Romance.**

**Author: chermasencullen**

**Beta: No one ): Anyone wants to be my beta?**

**Full Summary: Her junior year abroad in London takes a surprising turn when she falls for British hottie Edward. But Edward's too busy with his pretty girlfriend to notice Bella- even when she's living with him and his family! Can Bella avoid a broken heart?**

**Story is very OOC and AH.**

**Rating: M for possible future smut! And potty mouths. You are warned.**

**A/N: Hello everyone. This isn't my first fanfic written, but it is the first one to be posted. So please please, go gently on me. I will try my best to keep the story interesting as it goes on. Support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. Though in my dreams, I'm her.**

* * *

**Chapter- Prologue**

**From:** USBella

**Sent:** Friday, September1... 8:03P.M

**To: **BritishAlice

**Subject: **Me and London

Hey Alice:

In less than twenty-four hours I'm gonna be in London! Is that the coolest thing or what? I can't wait to meet you and your family. I can't wait for the first day of school! (Whoa- did I really just say that? No one here in Mustang, Texas, would believe it!)

Thanks for offering to pick me up at the airport. Seven-thirty P.M at Heathrow Airport, baggage claim. Here are my vital stats: long, brown hair, brown eyes, not-so-tall, jeans, and a red down vest. Just look for the incredibly excited American!

I really look forward in meeting you, Alice! I just can't wait! Well, I'd better finish packing and then hit the sack.

-Bella Swan

P.S. Do you say "hit the sack" in England? Guess I'll find out soon enough!


	2. Leaving America

**A/N: Hello. How is everyone now? Fine? I hope so! This will be the first official chapter to the fanfic London and Romance. Its a holiday here today in Singapore, so I have a whole lot of spare time. Well, I shall stop my babbling. STORYTIME!**

**I do not own Twilight, but I do own this cute little kitty (:**

* * *

**Chapter One- Leaving America**

* * *

Teen, Seventeen, Jane, Cosmopoliton. All mags said: _Be bold. Be brave. Girl power and all that. Ask him out. He'll like it._

Yeah. Uh-huh. Right. They weren't talking about Jacob Black. Or me. Maybe all those articles about getting up the guts were for girls who didn't have any guts to start with. I'd always had too many guts.

Because asking out Jacob Black was the fucking dumbest thing I'd ever done. It was pretty much the reason why I was on this airplane- and about to change my whole stupid life and my whole unsuitable self.

Okay, okay. Just because I asked out Jacob and he turned me down (in front of everyone, mind you) didn't mean my life was stupid or that I should change everything about myslf. But you have to understand- I asked him out, like, _ten_ times. Okay, maybe more like _twenty_. And he kept saying no. But I kept asking anyway, thinking I'd wear him down and he'd say yes.

Turned out I wore him down and he said no. Twenty times.

He didn't say the big, fat _no _(in front of everyone) until I got sort of pushy. And that was when I finally got the message. About how fucking unappealing I was as a girl. _Uncouth _had been one of the words Jacob used in his megaphone-esque _no_, actually. I didn't have to look it up in the dictionary to know what _uncouth _meant_-_

"Stop thinking about Jacob!"

I turned to the left and stared at my co-best friend, Angela Webber. She was twisting her long dark hair into a low bun. "How'd you know I was thinking about him?"

I heard a fake laugh to my right. Jessica Stanley, my other co-best friend, gently clasped my chin in her hand and turned me to face her. "You've always thinking about him! So cut it out and look out of the window. We're almost at the airport!"

I smiled. Its coming true! I'm really going overseas to London! I was so lucky that my two best buds were able to see me off to the airport. Its sad knowing that I wouldn't be seeing them-except _if_ they come over for a visit-for a year!

"Bella, we're serious," Angela added. "We can always tell you're thinking about that jerk when you get quiet. Forget Jacob! He thought he was so cool just because he moved from Dallas to Mustang. _Hello! _Big _fuck_. You're going to London! In, like, eleven hours you're going to be on the soil of your heroine!"

Princess Diana's face floated into my mind. Angela was right. I had to stop obsessing about Jacob Black right now. Why was I wasting my time thinking about that gorgeous, smart, funny, irresistable-

_You're so fucking hopless_, I told myself. "Okay, okay. You guys caught me. I won't think about him once I'm in London I swear!"

"Yeah right," Jessica said. "You're probably going to be telling your host-sister about how _dreamy _or _irresistable_ he is." She batted her eyes.

"You are just so fucking annoying."

"Ouch. I'm hurt, Bella. How could you've said that to your best friend?"

"Well, because my best friend's a bitch." I told her sarcastically.

"Flight 1021, London. Passengers please board plane now." We heard the announcer said.

"Goodbye," Angela looked all teary-eyed.

"Oh Angie, this isn't going to be the last time I'd see you. Its just going to for a year."

"But a year is going to be so freaking long! You better promise to write to us everyday! If I do not get even one email within the twenty-four hours span, I am going to kill you!"

"Alright, alright." I reassured. The three of us hugged and I started walking off. Now I'm all set and ready to go to London! A_nd get to forget Jacob Black too, hopefully._


	3. On The Plane

**A/N: I'm trying to write as much chapter as I can for today, since the whole inspiration came up just now. I'm sorry that Bella and Edward had yet to meet, but I assure you, they will. First, she needs to meet Alice. Whom will appear in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight. I do own my creativity.**

* * *

**Chapter Two- On The Plane**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Captain Aro are beginning our final descent into Heathrow Airport." I heard the pilot say as the overhead speaker buzzed in.

"Yeehaw!" I shouted, then clamped my mouth shut. On this plane, which was flying direct from Dallas, Texas, there were a lot of loud women with big, blond hair and men in cowboy hats and really tight jeans. This was a _yeehaw _kind of environment.

But they didn't say _yeehaw _in London. Which was one of the main reasons I was heading there. Princess Diana didn't say _yeehaw _to express her excitement. I wonder how she would have reacted to having a loudmouth girl from some tiny town in Texas idolizing her. She'd have probably been really nice about it and said something like, "How lovely." After all, the princess had been a true lady. The meaning of the word _refined._ She was exactly what I wanted to learn how to be.

So I had better remember to say "how lovely" in response to everything everyone in England said to me. Or I'd be laughed out of London the way I'd been laughed out of Mustang High School.

I peeked out of the window, unable to speak as a million tiny, twinkling lights suddenly came into view. I had never seen anything like it before in my life.

For a moment I couldn't believe this was really happening. I pinched myself-and felt it. So this wasn't a dream. I- Isabella Marie Swan from bump-in-the-road Mustang, Texas- was actually about to arrive in the coolest of cities.

London!

Suddenly, the plane bumped through the air.

"We are going through a bit of turbulence. Please do not panic and put your seat belts on." The pilot announced.

My stomach almost dropped to the ground- which was still thousands of milds below. But the sensation only added to my excitement. I'd never been on a plane before. Heck fire! I'd never even been out of Texas. My dad, Charlie, was a farmer, a full-time, year-around job that didn't give my family many opportunities to travel.

I still remembered how dead set against this my father was. But he still told me I could go on with the program with his blessing. That had taken some doing. My mom had been reluctant too but my daddy had been the absolute worst.

Angela and Jessica were from Mustang too, but they lived in _town_- not on the farm way out in the middle of nowhere, like I did. My teacher, Mr. Weber, who was Angela's father, had told my dad I'd return from London a sophisticated young woman. My daddy had said that was what he was afraid of- I was a farm girl, not Eliza Doolittle!

I knew who Eliza Doolittle was. Mustang High had put on the play two years ago. And I could relate to the character. As a matter of fact, I saw myself as a Texas Eliza Doolittle- thanks to the not so kind words of Jacob Black

Yep, I was fucking Eliza Doolittle, all right. Only a little worse. I carried pigs around instead of flowers.

Returning to Mustang as a sophisticated young lady was exactly what I intended to do after my year abroad. More than anything I wanted to be elegant, reserved, and proper, like Princess Diana and the English girls I'd seen on TV and in the movies. After a year in London, I'd never be the loud, brash big mouth who embarassed herself all the time. I'd be a girl who I and others would approve of. And it was my English host "sister", Alice Cullen, who I intended to study and imitate.

_Daddy can't comprehend how embarassing it is to be a farm girl. I'm so uncultured. He doesn't understand that I want to be different from the way I am._

If I was so great the way I was before, why didn't Jacob Black wanted to go out with me?

_"Because he's a jerk!" Jessica's voice rang through my head._

I touched my fingers to the smooth glass and stared out the window. I desperately wanted to catch my first glimpse of London but could only see thick, white, billowing clouds. I wondered if Alice was already at the airport. Was she staring up at the white clouds, waiting to catch a glimpse of the plane?

Alice and I had e-mailed each other a couple of times. It was a little strange e-mailing someone I'd never met. I didn't really know what to say to her so I kept the e-mails fairly brief. I didn't want to give too much away because I planned to alter my personality while I was in London, and I didn't want to confuse Alice.

Alice Cullen was the youngest child in her family, she has two older brothers. And I had always wanted a sister. Someone to share the house with. We could swap clothes, jewelry, perfume, and makeup. We could talk late into the night any night we wanted. I wouldn't have to wait for a sleep over. I would have a year-round sleep over with my new sister.

This was going to be the most wonderful year of my life!

There was a wispy break in the clouds. Buildings, land- a mosaic of brown and green- and water came into view quickly and then disappeared. My breath hitched.

I latched my gaze past the window, searching for another glimpse of the city I had dreamed about for plane broke through the last barrier of clouds. I marveled at the domed roofs, spires, old buildings and new reaching toward the sky. And a castle. I could see Windsor Castle.

London! This is _fucking _unbelievable.


	4. Meeting Alice

**A/N: Hello everyone. I know I've been uploading a lot of chapters. But I have to, because there would be school tomorrow in Singapore and I'd have to study! This equals to less updating. So I'm trying to rush and test myself to see how many chapters I could write by today. Haha! Please read and review, if you have some suggestions on improving the stories, do let me know. I need a Beta too, so feel free to PM me.**

**I love Twilight, yes I do. I love Twilight, how about you? But its too bad I don't own it.**

* * *

**Chapter Three- Meeting Alice**

**

* * *

**After getting my luggage, I had to go throught the passport inspectors and then the custom inspectors.I was beginning to think I'd never get out of the airport. After what seemed an eternity, I stood in the public lobby and waiting area with the backpack and laptop I'd carried on the plane plus my three pieces of luggage at my feet.

The night before, I had tied blue ribbons around the handles so that I could find them quickly. Now I wished I hasn't been so efficient. I had way too much time to look around.

English accents surrounded me. People whizzed by, looking ever so sophisticated. I was struck dumb for the first time in my life. I was suddenly hit with reality and fear: I was in a foreign country, alone!

My stomach was tied up in one big know tighter than the bows on my luggage. Standing here, waiting for Alice, was worse than waiting on the judges at the county fair to place ribbons on the winning livestock.

_Where is Alice? _I wondered. My host sister should have already been here. I glanced at my watch. Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean, I had set it to London time. _Over the Atlantic_. I'd even slept oer the Atlantic. Not bad for a small-town girl.

I searched the crowds like I knew who I was looking for. But I only had a vague idea of what Alice looked like. In the few e-mails we had exchanged, we'd never gotten around to exchanging pictures. I knew Alice was short. She had dark hair and green eyes. I also knew that me and Alice would get along well.

There were so many people. They all looked confident. They spoke briskly, walked briskly. They knew where they were going. What had I been thinking to want to travel thousands of miles from home? The airport was as big as Mustang.

Where the fuck was Alice? She'd written that she'd wear a red sweater.

My wandering gaze slammed to a halt as I spotted a red sweater. I look once over. I was looking at a girl, who had short dark hair, spiking in every direction, her height was really short, she was leaning against the far wall. She was looking at me too.

She shoved herself away from the wall and ran towards me.

"Hello! I'm Alice Cullen, but you've probably already know who I was. Are you Bella Swan? From the Year Abroad programme? Of course you are, what am I thinking? Red vest, brown hair, brown eyes. You have got to be Bella Swan. Right?" I just stared at her, mouth open wide. _Nice Bella, so much for being cultured._ I guess I have been standing there too long without a reply, this girl must think I'm a fucking freak already!

"Oh fuck. I'm sorry. I think I got the wrong person..." She said timidly and started to walk away. I shot my hand out to grabbed her arm.

"No! I'm Bella Swan, and you must be Alice Cullen. Nice to meet you." My texas drawl was very noticable. Too noticable.

"Bella!" She gave me an air-tight hug. For a person whose height reached around my shoulder, she had a lot of strength. After the hug, I stepped back and took a good look at her. Gosh, she is really tiny, and petite. And breath-takingly beautiful. Really really beautiful.

Alice Cullen had the most cultured voice I'd ever heard- warm and gentle, yet she talked really fast. Mine was more like a herd of castle, which was exactly how _fucking _Jacob Black has described it.

My mouth grew dry, and my chin tingled. I thought I might be ill. No, no, Princess Diana would never have thrown up in the middle of an airport.

I swallowed to get rid of the stuffed-cotton feel in my mouth. _Remember, you're in London now. You have to be cultured just like her._

I knew Alice was rich. But I didn't know she was _this _rich. I was looking at a Volvo parked in the airport's parking lot.

"Is-is that your car?" I stuttered. In small town Mustang, you'll never see one of those expensive cars driving around. You'll see a lot of trucks, like my own trusty paint-faded Chevy, which was passed down for centuries.

"No, no. This is my brother's car. I am still young to drive. We are sixteen. In England, you have to be seventeen to drive legally. My brother was not free today, so I asked the family chauffer to drive me here."

Alice kept babbling away on our way to her home talking about her brothers, Edward and Emmett, and her friends. She then went on talking about her school. She also told me about this boy in this school that she had a crush on.

If it didn't scare me in the way she could say so much in these few minutes, I know that she would make the perfect little sister for me.

"Bella, that's my house over there. Oh! This is so exciting. I just know that you and I are going to be great friends!"

The gates opened, and I was greeted with the view of a huge-ass mansion. And on the front door, was a couple, whom I assumed was Alice's parents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen.

Life just keeps getting better and better. Fan-_fucking_-tastic.


	5. The Family, and Edward

**A/N: Hello, dear ones. Thank you for reading this fanfic London and Romance. Read and Review please. I would appreciate it. And my mind would appreciate it too. It will think of the plot way faster. I'm sorry if you see errors here and there, I'm not perfect! This is why I need a beta! Anyone interested to beta for my story? Or recommend one for me? PM me please.**

**I do not own Twilight. I wish I did.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four- The Family, and Edward.**

* * *

"Marvelous! I've always wanted another daughter," Mrs. Cullen said as she hugged me. I was having a hard time believing that I was standing inside a house in London. And a fucking big house it was.

I still remembered when the chauffer had pulled the car to a stop in front of the house, I could only stare.

"Haven't I always said that, Carlisle?" asked. "That I'd like to have another daughter."

"Indeed you have, dear," Mr. Cullen said as he stood smiling beside his wife.

Tall, with blond hair, Mr Cullen looked hot. _Oops, _I blushed at the thought. _I shouldn't be thinking about this of a grown man who is married. Its so fucking unappropriate. _

Mrs. Cullen was a very beautiful lady too. I can see now where Alice had got her looks from. Mrs. Cullen was tall, taller than Alice (of course) and me, but she was still shorter than Mr. Cullen. She had brown, wavy hair that reached her shoulders and a sweet heart-shaped face. She looked like a model.

Without a doubt, Mrs and Mr Cullen were the perfect couple.

Alice slipped her arm through mine. "Let's give you a quick tour so you'll completely at home here. After all, this is your home now."

My home! Fuck. A wave of homesickness washed over me. Staying here was quickly becoming a reality.

Damn. This house was big. It was almost five times bigger than the house we have back in Mustang. All the walls had flowered wallpaper on them. All the walls. At home we only had wallpaper in the kitchen and bathrooms.

A swinging door seperated the kitchen from the dining room on one side of the house. No breakfast area like we had at home. A huge living room sat in the center of everything. Mr. Cullen's office was to the side. Alice's parents room was at the back of the house. My parents' bedroom was at the back of the house, and my dad did all his paperwork in the room next door. Of course, his office did not have leather books lining the bookshelves like this one. He had farm manuals and tattered farm-supply catalogs.

"It's a very nice house," I said politely. This house was more than nice. This house was way, way beyond awesome!

Alice beamed. "Thank you! And now, I'll bring you to my mother's prized garden."

I wondered what kind of vegetables they grew as we stepped through the French doors into pebbled patio. Beyond, I could see flowers lining the house and trestles with ivy clinging and weaving its way up. The smell was over whelming.

Oh, she was referring to her mother's flower garden. Not like the kind we had back home.

There wasn't anything else in the garden, except for a small white gazebo and some stone benches.

"We're very pleased with the garden," Alice told me. "Edward and Emmett had helped my father make the gazebo for my mother's birthday a few years back. I think it really adds to the beauty of the garden."

"Tell us about yourself, dear," Mrs. Cullen came in the garden too, so did Mr Cullen.

I swallowed the knot rising in my throat as we strolled into the house. I felt like I was walking my execution. What could I tell about myself that wouldn't make me sound like a country bumpkin? My mind was in an unnatural state- it was completely blank.

"We're your family now, dear," Mrs Cullen said. "So you musn't be shy. What sort of things do you like?"

Well, I really like waking up early in the morning just to help my father milk the goats and cows. I also liked to feed the piglets, watching them squeal at the sight of food. But I couldn't tell these to the Cullens. I already had made plans to be a refined, young lady.

An answer popped into my head. "I really like Robert Pattinson."

Mrs. Cullen's face brightened. "Oh, so you have a boyfriend back home."

I stared at her. She was joking, right?

Alice cleared her throat. "Mom, Robert Pattinson is an actor."

Her mother blushed. "Oh, of course. I probably knew that."

_No, she didn't, _I realized.

"Although I'm sure that Bella does have a boyfriend back home," Alice added.

That was unexpected. Why would anyone think I had a boyfriend anywhere? "No of course not, Alice, Mrs. Cullen. Don't have a boyfriend back at Mustang." I said in my Southern drawl.

"Bella, dear, you can call me Esme, and my husband Carlisle. It makes me feel old hearing the Mrs. and Mr. stuff."

I nodded.

I heard the door slam shut. Someone has came home.

"Mum! Is Alice back here with the Year Abroad student? I want to see if she's hot," This sentence had came from a loud, booming voice. A few seconds later, two very good-looking guys came into view. I guess these are Alice's brothers.

"Emmett, that's not the way to be a gentleman," Esme chastised.

"I never said I was a gentleman, mom. Howdy, I'm Emmett. Heard you were from Texas," I guess he was just trying to make me feel at home, although his English accent screwed it up. Emmett was a tall, and tan guy. He was very well-built, very big size. He had short brown hair, the same shade's as Esme's, and very good-looking. "And man, she's hot. Though, Alice, you've got to work on her clothes. It just doesn't suit her."

"That's what I thought so too!" Alice added in. "I really have to bring her shopping tomorrow."

"What-what is wrong with my clothes?" I attempted to take my drawl away from my voice, but failed. "Aren't they fine?"

"Oh no they aren't. They look horrible, to be honest. Who layers clothes like that? You should be wearing leggings! Mom, please let me take her shopping. I have never been shopping with a sister before. Please mom." Although her back was facing me, I know from her tone that she was making a puppy-dog face. And was succeeding.

"Okay, dear," Esme told Alice, and then turned to me. "You'll have fun Bella. Alice is a great shopping partner."

I groaned. There was one thing that I really hated doing. And that was to go shopping. I just didn't get it. I then remembered that I had yet looked at Alice's second brother.

I turned to look at the guy standing beside Emmett. I fucking swear my breath was caught. _Holy shit, _he's gorgeous. I quickly looked at him again. He was muscular, but not like his bear of a brother- he was lean. He had brown hair, which was of the most unusual shade, like copper, was sticking up in every direction possible. Like he had just finished having sex- _fucking _sex hair. And I wonder if it was his natural hair colour or just hair dye.

I saved the face for last. He had the most chiselled face that any model would die for. I looked up into his eyes and saw that his green orbs were staring at me, looking into my chococolate brown ones. I noticed one side of his lips were pulled up into a lopsided smile.

_Holy mother fucking shit. Please kill me right now. I'm staring face to face with an angel.  
_

Then I heard a smooth voice, like silk. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen."


End file.
